k41fandomcom-20200214-history
Bowser Kidnaps Peach for the 69th Time
Bowser Kidnaps Peach for the 69th Time is the 3rd blooper that K41 created. It was released on June 8, 2017. Plot: Bowser Kidnaps Peach again and Mario has to rescue her just like in the video games. But this time, he brings the rest of the Mushroom Kingdom Army along with him instead of going by himself. Events: The blooper opens with Bowser already capturing Peach, with Mario, Steve, Yoshi, K41, and others chasing him. Bowser laughs at Mario bragging that he kidnapped Peach, and Mario desperately yells at him to stop. Bowser then takes Peach to his castle, and holds her hostage at the top floor. They try to go after him, but Toad cannot keep up and they wait a minute. They then travel through different worlds, including Layer-Cake Desert, and the Prongo World from SM3DL, where a Prongo attacks K41. They then arrive at the castle, where a Zombie Pigman informs Bowser that they arrived. Bowser then activates Defense Protocol 13, where he flies down and jumpscares everyone. After that, Mario tells the Mushroom Kingdom Army what everyone is going to do. Mario plans that he, Luigi, Helicopter, and Steve will go into the castle while K41, Toad, Yoshi, and Red keep guard. As soon as they enter the castle, The "guards" fall asleep. Some minions from Bowser's Army find them asleep and decide to make fun of them and then go inside the castle. The pro jumpers make it to the top of the castle and get ready to fight but Steve loses his balance and falls. He dies when he hits the ground. Yoshi and Toad then get an impulse to go see that Steve died. To make matters worse, the extra minions appear to help with the fight, but they stand no match for Mario, Luigi, and Helicopter. Bowser is then pushed off the top of the tower. Peach thanks them, but Mario isn't satisfied with her gratitude. Peach then jumps off the top of the tower, along with everyone else. Diddy Kong then appears out of nowhere and asks Mario if he wants to jump out. Mario declines, and the blooper ends with Diddy Kong jumping off. Characters: Mario (Main) Bowser (Antagonist) Luigi (Secondary) Yoshi (Secondary) Toad (Secondary) Red (Secondary) K41 (Secondary) Steve (Secondary) Helicopter (Secondary) Peach (Secondary) Zombie Pigman (Minor) Goomba (Minor) Bone Goomba (Minor) Diddy Kong (Minor) Boomerang Mario (Cameo) Waddlewing (Cameo) Prongo (Cameo) Squidward (Cameo) Penguin (Cameo) Minion (Cameo) Yoshiller (Cameo) Cataquack (Cameo) Boo (Cameo) Crab (Cameo) Hammer Bro (Cameo) Thwomp (Cameo) Mouse (Cameo) 420 Blaze It (Cameo) Dry Bones (Cameo) Green Koopa Troopa (Cameo) Cheep Cheep (Cameo) Trivia: K41 originally filmed this in February 2016, but didn't make it because of his 18 month inactivity, a period where K41 was busy with other things. This is the first time we see Bowser fly, or at least glide. Bowser, in this blooper along with Mushroom Wars, is a lot more evil than in Pipe Pressure. This could be because he thought he was evil, but then realized he had a lot to learn with K42 and decided to blindly follow him and gain a different outlook on things. This is the first time Steve actually dies in a blooper; in this case he loses his balance when he arrives at the top floor of the castle and falls to the ground, thus killing him. The Penguin, a Minion, and Squidward are unintentional cameos, as they happened to be in the recording. Diddy Kong jumping off random stuff was supposed to be a recurring gag like Yoshi and Toad saying that someone killed Steve, but K41 forgot about the joke.